wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Schedule/February 2014
February followed premiere programming blocks that were changed in March 2014, the same premiere programming blocks as January. February 2014's programming blocks were: *'Friday Nights': Life with Twins (8:00), Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures (8:30), Luke & Lauren (9:00) *'Saturday Nights': Kitty Couture (8:00), James in Hollywood (8:30), Gary and Gerry (9:00) *'Sunday Nights': The Aca-Girls (8:00), Pete Around the Bush (8:30) February 2014 also featured Wiki Channel's first ever holiday event, BEE My Valentine Week. Saturday, February 1 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Craft-A-Cat" **When Valencia and Tina volunteer some of their time as Kitty and Carrie to help some kids at a public community center that Tyler attends, they take the kids to build Craft-A-Cat, but things go wrong when she loses a necklace that Antonio once gave her in the stuffing machine. She now tries her hardest to find it, with the help from Tina/Carrie. However when Antonia sees her not wearing it, he assumes that she has completey moved on. Aunt Shelly and April get the store ready for a major french designer who is coming to Atlanta. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Thomas In Hollywood (Part 1)" **When Thomas goes to James' audition with him, he accidentally steals James' role, which might end the two's friendship, so Rebecca and Jaylin try to fix things. Meanwhile, when Marianne learns that Rosa and Freddy broke up, so she tries to get Freddy to go out with her. *'9:00' - James in Hollywood, "Thomas In Hollywood (Part 2)" **When Rebecca and Jaylin's plan backfires, James and Thomas end up locked in a closet one hour before Thomas' first day of filming, so Rebecca and Jaylin go to Marianne for help, which might just ruin her chances with Freddy. Sunday, February 2 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Aca-Wait What?" NEW! **Cassidy can't stand Eleanor's new boyfriend, but since Eleanor wants her best friend and boyfriend to get along, she forces them to hang out. However, while they're hanging out, they kiss, so Marley, Justice, and Marcus attempt to help them avoid hurting Eleanor's feelings. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Don't Dye On Me" NEW! **When Nick's prank goes horridly wrong, Pete winds up dyeing his entire body purple just before his big date. Friday, February 7 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "The Sisterhood of the Pranks" **When Brady and Rayford constantly keep pranking Taylor and Naomi, Taylor and Naomi come up with the ultimate prank to finally get back at them for their years of pranks. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Faith Could Do Better" NEW! **Faith catches her boyfriend cheating on her with another girl and gets help from Juliana to play a prank on him that'll make him regret what he did. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Dating Rules & Dating Ghouls" NEW! **When Luke begins dating a girl the journal doesn't think is the best choice for him, Luke ignores the journal, he then has a dream that everyone is zombies, ghost, goblins, and ghouls. In his dream the journal is now a magical ghost and instead of writing in it, they ask it questions. BEE My Valentine Week BEE My Valentine Week was a Wiki Channel Event taking place during the week of Valentine's Day. You can see the full schedule here. Saturday, February 8 SPECIAL MOVIE PRESENTATION *'8:00' - 10:00 - Bee Movie, BEE MY VALENTINE WEEK KICK OFF! **Barry B. Benson, a bee just graduated from college, is disillusioned at his lone career choice: making honey. On a special trip outside the hive, Barry's life is saved by Vanessa, a florist in New York City. As their relationship blossoms, he discovers humans actually eat honey, and subsequently decides to sue them. Sunday, February 9 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Aca-Fella" **Marley sings for a guy she has a crush on. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Yeah. Subtle." NEW! **Lucy tries to subtly ask Pete to the school dance Friday, February 14 VALENTINES DAY NIGHT OF PREMIERES *'7:30' - Life with Twins, "Love with Twins" NEW! **Taylor's crush is coming over to study with her, so she tries to convince her family to leave her alone. However, Brody and Naomi think that they can help Taylor impress him, but might end up ruining everything. *'8:00' - NOT Another Happily Ever After, WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE PREMIERE! **The movie follows the lives of Charlotte Martin and Micah Johnson, two music-loving high school best friends. Charlotte is always on the lookout for her "Happily Ever After" and dates several boys, usually ending in a heartbreak. Every time her heart is shattered, Micah is there to pick up the pieces. But when Charlotte finally finds a guy who she's positive is the one for her, Micah is left behind in the dust. Has Charlotte found who she really belongs with? Or does Adrian have a secret? *'9:35' - High School Story, "Heart Stealer Story" SERIES SNEAK PEEK! **Autumn and her friends are searching for stolen Valentine's Day candy grams. Meanwhile, Julian is focused on taking back a gram he sent Autumn. *'9:45' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Pilot" SERIES PREMIERE! **When a popular student known as Harvey Steeler transfers school, his school news paper column "Ask Harvey" ends. 13 year old Miranda thinks she should start an advice column, after being talked into by her best friend Allie. Miranda secretly submits an online request and gets it. She answers a few question and the school starts talking, Miss Good Girl slowly rises to fame, must to Callie's dismay. When Miss Good Girl tells people popularity doesn't matter and not to be afriad of Callie, Callie vowes to figure out who "Miss Good Girl" is. Miya also askes "Miss Good Girl" for adivce, but Miranda doesn't respond, at the end of the episode she tells her sister that it's her. Chad and Deon are also introduced and it is revealed that Miranda has a slight crush on Chad, which makes Joey feel a little weird. Eliza Jean (a famous author) comes to vist the school and hears about the "Miss Good Girl" column and wants to find her to join her local magazine. Miranda must decide to keep her secret of being "Miss Good Girl" or let everyone know and join Eliza. Saturday, February 15 SPECIAL NIGHT OF PREMIERES *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "All About Tonight" NEW SPECIAL! **When the kids school is having a special dance, Valencia gets asked out by a new guy at the school, much to Antonio's dismay, he then gets jealous and accidently ends up hurting Val's date. Now Val refuses to talk to him. Shelly and Tina try to get in beautiful gowns from Europe so that Tina and Val can wear them, but fall into some trouble when Shelly gets into an arguement with them over the phone. Meanwhile, Antonio tries to apologize to Valencia and get her to attend the dance with him instead, without her finding out he was jealous. Tyler is asked to help with the decorations and eletrical system at for the school's dance which ends up going totally wrong. Kitty gets celebrity singer Marley Blue (Marley Michele) to stop by to perform a song at the dance, and gives some advice to Val about boy drama. Valencia performs "All About Tonight". *'9:00' - James in Hollywood, "Say What?" NEW! **James is unsure when he learns that Thomas and Rebecca are now dating, and Marianne tries to prove he's jealous, but accidentally causes Thomas and Rebecca to break up, and James tries to get them back together. Meanwhile, Marianne enters a singing competition, and has to team up with a real snob when she realizes it's a duet competition. *'9:00' - The Aca-Girls, "A Little Thing Called Love" NEW! **It'a that time of year where everyone is falling in love-except Marley and Justice. Marley's love for Justice has been becoming stronger since their kiss, She just doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Justice have been getting into a lot of fights-So many fights they break up. Justice needs Marley to comfort him-But what will happen in their relationship? Sunday, February 16 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Jealousy" NEW! **Nedia finds herself oddly jealous when a rumor circles around that RG3 somehow got a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Pete realizes Lucy has a crush on him. Friday, February 21 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Livin' Large With Twins" NEW! **Rayford invites Brody and Taylor to a special sophisticated party his parents are hosting where all of their rich friends and collegues will be. But, when Brody and Taylor are stuck babysitting the twins, they decide to bring them to the party, not wanting to miss the chance to go to a rich party. But, trouble ensues when the twins cause trouble. Meanwhile, Naomi is scrambling to find the twins not knowing that they're at the party. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Lemonade Adventures" NEW! **Walker starts a lemonade stand but gets competition from the new girl across the street. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Tricks & Trouble" NEW! **When Luke gets kicked out of the soccer team, he must track down who's behind it and get his place on the team back with help from the magic journal, but in order to do it, he needs to go undercover. Saturday, February 22 SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Bradley Blogger's Back Again" NEW! **Bradley Blogger makes fun of Kitty Couture on his website by dressing up in colorful wigs trying to make fun of her, things go wrong when Bradley gets a lot fo attention from in and disses Kitty on television. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Hey Mickey!" NEW! **Marianne's new friend and crush Mickey writes a love song, and Marianne is positive it's about her. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Rosa go head-to-head for the last cheerleading spot, and James and Thomas enter a robot-building competition and turn down advice from Mark, who also enters and tries to beat them with his robot. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Can't Blame Me / Harvey From Tennessee" NEW! **Gerry accidentally breaks the refrigerator but Gary is blamed for it by his parents. Now, with Gary being grounded, Gary tries to think up a harsh punishment for Gerry that will make him just as unhappy. **One of Gerry's online friends, Harvey from Tennesee, unexpectedly visits and Gary and Gerry are quickly thrown into a state of panic. Now the two must work together to make sure Harvey doesn't find out about Gary and Gerry. Sunday, February 23 SUNDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - The Aca-Girls, "Time to Dance" NEW! **TBA *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Boyfriend" NEW! **Dena introduces her new boyfriend to Pete and Nedia. While Pete is happy for his aunt, Nedia isn't excited about having a new dad, so she, RG3, and Edie plan to break them up. Friday, February 28 FRIDAY NIGHT BLOCK *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Rockin' Out With Twins" NEW! **Naomi is booked for a performance at one of the richest kids in school's birthday party, but gets stuck babysitting the twins. *'8:30' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Juliana and the Mystery Adventures" NEW! **Juliana gets curious when she discovers Kelly and Aiden secretly hanging out and wants to get to the bottom of it. *'9:00' - Luke & Lauren, "Grades & Gifs" NEW! **When Lauren ends up staying up too late working on a project, she realizes she forgot to study for her math test. To make sure she gets an A, she uses the magic journal to get the answers to the test. Lauren hates doing the wrong thing but she is convinced the answers the journal gave aren't 100% right so she uses them anyway. But when the answers end up being completely accurate and Lauren gets an A, she feels guilty and tries in every way possible to bring her grade down in math class to make up for it. Meanwhile, Riley and Luke try to make a gif of themselves, hoping it will go viral on Fumblr. Category:Schedule